


Test Yourself

by xxselinakylexx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxselinakylexx/pseuds/xxselinakylexx
Summary: The one where they climb the midtown bridge for Selina's birthdayfirst post, comments always appreciated!
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Test Yourself

It was her birthday. For someone who spent so much time around her, learning her habits. How she only came through the window instead of using a door. Where she normally stayed if she was forced out of her old place on the streets. The time she wakes up and when, if ever, she goes to sleep. For someone who knew and observed all of these you’d think it would be easy to find a good present for their birthday. Perhaps most girls would like jewelry, a bracelet or necklace. Or maybe clothing, like a new jacket for the harsh winds. But Selina Kyle wasn't most girls. Instead of buying jewelry she stole it, instead of needing a new jacket she had plenty. She could get anything she wanted herself, and in a way she had everything she needed. So with her birthday coming up Bruce found himself going in and out of every possible store trying to find a gift. Perhaps new boots? No she likes hers. Hair ties? No she never wore her hair up. The billionaire could get her anything she wanted yet he couldn't think of a single thing she had ever asked for. There was no way she would take money, not that she didn't need it but she would never take his money in particular. 

“Master Bruce I didn’t picture you the type to lose your mind over a bloody girl.” Alfred projected, breaking Bruce out of his thoughts. 

“I didn’t either, I just don’t know what to get her.” He responded, turning around to face his butler. 

Alfred simply sighed and waited for Bruce to make a move. Whether it was to give up and go home or enter another store only to exit with his hands empty once again. Before Alfred could interject once more Bruce’s face lit up. He raced into the car, leaving Alfred stranded and standing in the streets of Gotham alone. Once he noticed Bruce wanted to go somewhere else he made his way into the car.

“Care to explain where we are off to next Master B?” He asked, turning his head slightly to hear Bruce better. 

“Home. I have an idea.” Bruce answered, offering nothing more but a nod of his head before Alfred starting driving off to the Manor. 

Once they reached it Bruce ran into his room. A muddled Alfred began to clean, leaving Bruce to do whatever is it he wished. He just hoped he wasn't going haywire in his room and leaving a mess for him to clean up. A couple hours passed until it began to grow dark out. Like usual Bruce was in his study, most likely waiting for Selina to enter through the window like usual. It wasn’t long until she did, wearing her usual leather and black attire. Most people wouldn't notice her entrance as she looked clothed in darkness, but Bruce was used to it by now. 

“What’s up? Why’d you call me here?” She asked, crossing her arms as she stared at Bruce. 

He was taken a little by her bluntness but none the less adapted to it before answering. “I want to show you a place, if you would follow me?” Bruce asked, moving his hand so it was positioned in front of her. 

“Seriously? You got a weird secret room in this place or whatever?” She asked hesitantly before placing her hand on top of his. 

It wasn’t long until they were in a car driving the streets once again, except Selina had no knowledge of them running like crazed chickens before when the day was still young. This time Bruce was more certain of himself as he told her not to look where they were going. Alfred kept quiet, already knowing the plan as Bruce told him earlier. Soon they were driving on the midtown bridge, as the car came to a stop Selina immediately recognized where they were. 

“So you took me here? No offense but why are we here again?” Selina asked once again, eyeing Bruce before stepping out of the car and joining him in walking.  
“When we first met you said you would take me climbing here, I didn’t know what to get you for your birthday so I figured climbing this would be acceptable.” He answered, waiting until he saw the edge of her lips pecking upwards into a warm smile before smiling back. 

“I forgot about that.. I haven’t been here in forever.” Selina stated, looking the bridge over as a glassy look started in her eyes.

Bruce didn’t need to help her climb, knowing already she was perfectly capable of doing it herself. Once they reached the top they could barely see Alfred anymore. They both knew he was patiently waiting in the car, most definitely trying to identify them from afar. It didn’t matter to them, what mattered were the stars. Slowly glistening in the dark blue sky. They didn’t speak for a long while, just taking in the city from so high up was breathtaking enough. No more chaos, staying up all hours of the night, having to run from cops or criminals. Just them and the faint sound of cars beeping and driving. 

“Happy Birthday.” Bruce mumbled, finally breaking the peaceful silence between them. 

“Thanks.” Selina whispered, gently moving closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder. 

They didn’t talk anymore, they didn’t need to. Maybe Alfred was telling them to get down, or maybe Gordon was calling Bruce to inform him something happened in the GCPD. It didn’t matter, his phone was abandoned in the car and Selina didn’t own one to begin with, despite his attempts to get her one . For a soft minute they were both left free, free of anything and everything. It wasn’t until Bruce noticed the sun slowly descending upwards, leaving a faint glow on the bridge. That he observed Selina silently sleeping on his shoulder. He chuckled quietly and went back to staring at the sky, waiting until she woke up to climb back down.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how I can improve, what you think and any ideas!


End file.
